pdxvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack
Jack, a Brujah Neonate, is a big stocky man with a slight beer gut that portrudes when he sits down. He has brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. He looks as strong as an ox and is slightly stronger. As Portland's original Carthian Brujah, he was considered the Movments muscle until Derrick arrived. Jack was a Carthian at heart from the night he was Embraced, travelling north from San Fransisco following a Kuei-Jin attack on the city that left the Carthians in tatters. Hunted, he fled north hoping that Portland's reputation as 'The Cage' would spare him pursuit. His gambit paid off, and while he knows leaving Portland would be difficult he has become accustomed to it's oddities and uniqueness. Once in Portland, Jack joined up with Delilah almost immediately, and has been with the Carthians ever since. Before the arrival of Nick and his Coterie, it was just the original four Carthians for decades. Jack hated this era, always complaining about never taking risks and a lack of promoting their Covenant. It wasn't until the initiation of Derrick did Jack find a true kindred spirit. The Man Jack has a very gruff exterior. He's a big, strong, broad guy. Very imposing. He teases, he kids, he makes fun of people. He's rude, he's crude and he's got an attitude. If Jack doesn't like you, he'll tell you to your face, usually with a fist. But if you're on his good side Jack actually a big ol' softie. Jack may make fun of Carlos and Nick non-stop, but if someone else does it? some non-carthian? or even worse, one of the new comers? He'll punch them in the dick. He's also exceedingly respectful of the Ladies. Unless you're some venture ice queen, then he'll be sure to let you know the various places you can plant your lips. Jacks also pretty egalitarian with the gays for being a biker sired in the 50s. It doesn't hurt that the young gaylings are incredibly easy feeding for him. Honestly Jack just finds it all pretty darn funny. That being said Jack has a herd made up entirely of women which he would much rather call on for feeding. But hey, blood is blood. Jack's first love is his motorcycle which he prefers over cars. He claims the speed is addictive, but most suspect he enjoys the noise he creates when he arrives at Elysium (where he lets the engine linger for an excessive minute or two). He has attempted to start a motorcycle club amongst Kindred twice, but there wasn't enough interest. Jack hopes with the new Carthian Revolt others will be more inclined to give it a shot, he just hopes they aren't the new faggoty Carthians. In a fight Jack uses a long knife, about 9 inches long, that he hangs on his belt in a leather sheathe. Jack, despite his gruff exterior and biker origins, is a collector of Disciplines. He has learned some tricks of the following: Protean, Celerity, Fortitude, Auspex, Potence, Majesty. Jack also knows at least two carthian Devotions from his time in California: Forced March, and 22 Solid. Jacks Story Jacks story is quite the little fable. He's never sat down and told the whole thing in one sitting, just pieces that fit into the larger whole. Sometimes younger carthians will sit around and try to tell the story of ol' Jack to each other. It usually goes something like this: "First, we don't even know if 'Jack' is his real name. Jacks told us a last name, and always dodges the question. We don't even know where Jack came from when he was mortal! All that we know about kine 'Jack' is that fought in the war. The big one. The Second big one that is. Apparently he was in some sort of special ops unit and he fought over in Japan. Jack wont say anything else about it. He must have seen some crazy Jap shit because it apparently fucked him up, bad. So Jack some back from the war, pissed off, battle scared. He's not like the rest of those soldier boys. He's seen worse shit. He can't just shrug it off and go dip his girl, nah. He comes home and says 'fuck it,' fuck the establishment, fuck everything. Dude buys a Harley and convinces his old sweetheart to go with him as he rides across America. Jack calls her 'Persephone,' I don't know what thats about. Anyway Jack and Steph ride across the good old U.S.A. Drinkin', fuckin', and partying to forget all that shit he saw. How crazy is that? Were talkin' the fuckin' 40s and 50s man. Thats some rebellious ass shit! Jack and Steph become bikers, some of the first Bikers! He made his own Biker Gang! He helped start that shit! So everything is all swag right? Jack and Steph are in a bad ass biker gang, shits set! But then, their passing through this city in the mid west right? The gangs jumped by some fuckin' vamps! They knock the rest out cold but leave jack and Steph. Turns out, these fuckers are Ordo. At least thats what jacks says. So one em embraces jack, the other steph, then they just let em go! What the shit right?! So It turns out that they're different Clans! We all know that Jacks Brujah but it turns out that Stephs a fuckin' Gangrel. Aww shit! You'd think they would rip each other apart, but nah! They just fuck and fight that much harder! And teach each other everything! Thats how Jack says he knows that Gangrel ground swallowing' shit. '' ''So these two raise holy hell all across the mid-west! Snub their noses at Princes and Bishops, they don't give a fuck! They piss off these stiff fucks in every domain they come across! Every. Fuckin. One. This shit catches up with em' though. Sabbat start sending packs their way, Cammy princes sick gangrel on their ass! They gotta run! So shit, west they go. All the way to fuckin' San Fran. The Golden gate ass bridge! And jack learns all about the Carthians! Everything! And he goes 'shit son! sing me up!' And from then on he starts fighting the good fight! Jack and his Gal got bikes and that gangrel shit and are tough as fuck so they travel all up and down the Free State, doing what they can. But they always head back to San Fran! Until one time.. shit goes crazy.. Sabbat packs start popping up in fog city! And then some fuckin' Ventrue prick shows up with a god damn pack of Cammy Gangrel! Shit. Is. Nuts. So Jack and Steph are helping their Fellow Carthians fight the good fight, but learns that it was them that actually '''drew '''those fuckwads right there! Well shit! What are they gonna do! They fight the fuck on for one! But then.. something really god damn crazy happened.. Some god damn asian vampires starting showing up!-No, shut up. they're different then us. Shut up! Anyway, these asian vamps, cathayan, start wrecking shit, killing everyone. They take San Fran over, everyone who isn't dead runs. But fuck, what are Jack and Steph gonna do? They can't live on the road forever, and when they settle down in the same city they just suck trouble to em'! So they ride off. Jack goes north to The Cage, to win it for the Movment and to get the fuck away from Cammy. And Steph goes down to Tinsel town, the biggest Carthian stronghold at the time." Jack Rides into Town Jack rode into the Portland scene loudly, and immediately he fell in with Deliah. Hell, he was smitten with her. I mean. Look at her. To jack she was a beautiful cocoa queen, an African beauty goddess, an ebony priestess of liberty and democracy. And if he heard you utter any word against her he'd shoot you in the god damned face. An attitude he still keeps to these nights. For a long time Jack was the biggest dog of a small pack. But when Derrick showed up Jack didn't get upset, he loves a challenge, and the crazy strong little guy impressed him. Jack was never content to stay under Crone rule. He was the constant thorn in the side to the old administration. And he was always reminding Deliah to not get comfortable and to keep working towards the goal. He never wavered, never gave up. In Jacks mind portland becoming Carthian was only a matter of time. As such Jack pushed hard for a revolt, and was one of the main guns out in the field. Shadowed in deed only by Derrick. Jack Tonight Since the Carthian Revolt, Jack has spent much of his time in the VIP lounge of C.C.s, or in his Garage tinkering with his motorcycle. He has come to dislike the younger Carthians that have joined since the Revolt, viewing them as poseurs who would have never stood with them when they were the under dog. He is known to ignore, and even insult them, despite being a legend amongst the Carthians for his physical prowess and tales against the Kuei-Jin to the south. In the fight to determine Brujah Primogen, Jack lost to Derrick, but came up second in a group battle of 6. He's developed a bit of a rapport with Nick's childer Ben over the the recent years, and the pair can often be found in Jacks garage tinkering with their cars and bikes. Category:People